New Beginnings
by antiwicked
Summary: Co-written with ComingAndGoingByBubble. Elphaba was gone and everyone in Oz believed it. It only took one girl to take everything that they believed and turn it upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here's _another _story! This time it is co-written with a good friend of mine, the amazing Bubble! (ComingAndGoingByBubble). She would like to add that we are joining forces to write an incredible story. So stay tuned! - Meghan**

"And there the wicked old witch stayed for a long time."

"Lady Glinda, did she ever come out?" asked one of the children, mesmerized by the tale.

"Not yet." Lady Glinda Chuffrey smiled at them, closing the storybook and handing it to the caretaker and shaking the woman's hand with a pleasant smile on her face. She stood, her voluminous skirts rustling from the sudden movement. Her blue eyes were filled with sympathy and longing for the orphans as she surveyed the scene. Glinda had always wanted children, but Chuffery, well, his interests lied elsewhere. He was a baronet and an older gentlemen and he wanted fame and fortune, not a child. Surprisingly, the fact bothered her. He wasn't around most of the time and even then, he wouldn't allow her to have children. And what really angered her was that it was ultimately his decision. It wasn't her choice to get pregnant, unless she took up a lover and carried his baby. But that was improper and it would start an uproar, so that option was definitely out. But she did decide to question Chuffrey about it later.

The woman turned to leave when one of the younger children stood. "Lady Glinda, is that what happened with the Wicked Witch of the West?" Glinda whipped around, shocked by the question.

"No, I believe that the Witch is truly dead." Glinda answered shortly, not wanting to delve into the sensitive subject.

"What about Dorothy? Did she really kill the Witch?"

Glinda was getting rather upset at the line of questioning. "I'm sure you've all heard the story. The Witch was melted after Dorothy threw the bucket of water. She was allergic to the liquid, apparently." Without further words, she exited the building and was helped into her carriage.

The carriage pulled up, without her noticing, at Mockbeggar Hall and she craned her neck to see that Chuffrey had waited outside to greet her.

How thoughtful, Glinda thought sarcastically.

"Welcome back, darling." Chuffrey kissed her cheek and looked down to, Glinda guessed, admire her breasts.

"Good to be back, dear." She told him in a chipper tone. The two linked arms (as was custom) and traveled to their bedroom, more than ready to retire after a long day of work.

"How were the orphans?" Chuffrey questioned her, stripping off his shirt and climbing into bed with her.

Glinda doubt that he really cared about the orphans, but she found it to be disrespectful not to respond. "Unrealistically cheerful." She answered, blowing out the candles and settling under the covers.

For a long time, Glinda couldn't sleep. She simply stared at the decorative ceiling and listened to Chuffrey's snoring, her mind reeling. That one child had brought back so many memories. The blonde gently closed her eyes and recalled that one day at Shiz. She and Elphaba had been racing each other to the water fountain in the middle of the park. Of course, Glinda had gotten there first and she observed her friend's emerald skin, which seemed to be glowing with the effort of physical exercise.

"Galinda, wait up!" Elphaba's voice echoed in her mind and Glinda snuggled closer to her husband in fright. The girl's voice had sounded so real, like the Witch was truly there with her. She fell asleep promptly after that, thankful that she wasn't plagued by any nightmares.

The next morning, Chuffrey got up before her and he had breakfast delivered to their bedroom. The two ate in silence and the man noticed the demeanor change in this blonde wife.

"Did you not sleep well last night?" He questioned, stroking her hand tenderly.

"I slept fine," She grumbled, a forkful of eggs on the way to her mouth.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not quite convinced of her lies.

Glinda didn't have a chance to respond. The top Gale Force officer, Commander Traper Cherrystone strode into the room. "Lady Glinda, Lord Chuffrey, good morning." He greeted the pair, bowing and kissing the back of her pale hand.

"Is there something important that you need to tell us, Commander? It's not very appropriate to be waltzing into our private chambers at such an early hour." Chuffrey asked him, Glinda getting up and locking herself into her extensive walk-in closet to get changed.

"Oh yes, we have a slight problem." Cherrystone twitched uncomfortably. "There was a massive landslide in Center Mulch this morning."

Chuffrey waved his hand in dismissal. "Munchkinland has landslides almost every month. Why do we need to be worried about this?" He asked in annoyance.

"There was a young girl in it." At this, Chuffrey arched an eyebrow. Glinda came out of the closet, dressed in a simple blue dress that complimented her brilliant eyes. "A girl named Dorothy." Glinda felt as though she was going to faint and Chuffrey seemed nonplussed.

"Was she the girl who offed the Witches?" The man asked and Cherrystone nodded.

"She killed the Thropp sisters." Glinda added, picking at the fabric on her dress in sadness.

"Were you close to them?" Cherrystone inquired, his brown eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Glinda shook her head, her coiffed blonde curls bouncing about her shoulders. "We attended college together, but we never had any social contact." It was a lie, of course. Elphaba and she had been friends, but Cherrystone really didn't need to know that.

"I suppose you have the girl?" Glinda asked her after a few moments of tense and uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, she's in the foyer. She's waiting for your arrival." The officer bowed and exited the room. Chuffrey stared at her, biting his lip.

"I'll be right back." Glinda informed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, this is ComingAndGoingByBubble! I'm super excited to be co-writing this story with my good friend antiwicked! We both hope that you like this story. There is so much more to come!**

**Bubble**

* * *

The sound of heels echoed through the hall of Mockbeggar as Glinda made her way to the foyer to meet with Dorothy. Glinda wrung in her hands in nervousness, the only sign of emotion on her face, and kept the rest of her body calm.

Finally her eyes spotted the silhouette of the little girl from Kansas that she had seen in Center Munch all of those years ago, and Glinda stopped walking abruptly. Flashes of her memories came to mind, of Nessa's shoes gleaming in the sunlight, of Dorothy and her annoying yapping dog Dodo or Toto, of Elphaba furious and Witch-like desperately wanting those shoes. It was almost too much for Glinda to handle all at once. But she took deep breaths and smoothed out her blue dress in an effort to calm herself.

That was interrupted by a shrill, child-like voice.

"Glinda? Is that you?"

Dorothy had now noticed her presence and moved forwards to greet Glinda.

Forcing a smile on her face, Glinda returned her attention to Dorothy and hugged the child.

"Yes it is, dear. It is very nice to see you, but I'm sorry that I say that I am quite confused as to why you are back in Oz again. I sent you home to Kansas nearly four years ago, and your return is quite puzzling."

Two servants now came in and offered chairs to both Glinda and the girl, and they both sat down.

"Well, yes it is quite a story, Miss Glinda-"

"Mrs. Chuffrey," corrected Glinda even though she would have preferred Miss Glinda any day, but she had no idea if Chuffrey or any of his annoyingly loyal advisors were lurking around these corners.

"Well Mrs. Chuffrey," the little girl stammered in nervousness, "I was just out and about with Auntie Em and Uncle Henry when the mud underneath me started sliding and before I could say or do anything it all went black and I ended up back here. Oh I do hope Toto is alright, and Auntie Em and Uncle Henry they all get so cross when I get in trouble!"

The blonde tried hard not to grimace at the whiny tone of Dorothy's voice and she paused before saying anything.

"It seems as if you have been through a great deal of trouble, dear. Why don't you wash up and we will talk later about what to do and how to get you back home."

Glinda got up out of her chair, and turned to leave her mind already on other things when Dorothy called out to her.

"Mrs. Chuffrey The Witch was there!" she blurted out, her eyes wide and terrified. Obviously Dorothy had been hiding this piece of information from everyone until she met someone who she was familiar with, and Glinda was just that person.

Upon hearing this, Glinda paled extremely and tried and failed to keep her composure.

"W-what?" she uttered, her hands clenching in shock at her dress, not caring if it wrinkles.

The girl swallowed and nodded, "She was there helping out these talking animals in escaping the land slide, and the Scarecrow was there with her. But as soon as he saw me, both of them disappeared in a blink of an eye. I thought it was my imagination but then I saw this."

She produced a pink flower clip from the pocket of her dress and held it out to show the blonde witch, whose face and body grew pale and faint.

Glinda remembered this hair clip well, and as soon as her fingers touched it the memory of the night of the Ozdust came back to haunt her.

"Elphie," she whispered so softly that Dorothy heard the syllables but not the words and cocked her head to one side with interest.

"What was that, Mrs. Chuffrey?" she asked.

But before Glinda could give her a convincing lie, Chuffrey entered the room.

Glinda grew quiet and still, but she remained fingering the flower clip gently as she took it from Dorothy and held it her own hand. It gave her something to distract herself from the fact that her husband was in the room.

Cringing slightly as he wrapped one beefy arm around her small, delicate waist way too low in the presence of a small child, she focused on the flower.

"Glinda, what is the meaning of all of this?" he asked.

Drawing herself away she answered vaguely.

"She's back…" she said to herself in an out loud whisper.

Puzzled, Chuffrey furrowed his eyebrows, "Who is?"

"The Wicked Witch of the West, who is traveling with my friend The Scarecrow. I do hope that she did not possess him to follow her! After all, you all told me that she was dead!" Dorothy now looked frightened and scared and Glinda could not help but feel pity for the girl. And she was right, but all of Oz had thought that she was dead.

"We thought so too, but apparently she fooled us all," stated Chuffrey with a bit of an edge to it.

Glinda felt his eyes on her, but she looked down at her feet purposely avoiding him.

"Come on, Glinda let's let the girl wash up and rest and we'll meet her for dinner," said Chuffrey softly. Anyone else would have thought that that was something he said to comfort her, but Glinda knew that it was a command. Usually she would argue with him about his subtle commands but right now Glinda felt numb and powerless at the news and felt compelled not to speak.

Giving the child one last look, and letting Chuffrey take her away Glinda felt detached from her body. Her mind was racing at the new knowledge. She thought back to this morning at the orphanage where her own words had come back to haunt her.

And there the wicked old witch stayed for a good long time.

And did she ever come out?

Not yet…

But now Glinda had an answer to that question.

'Yes, now she's come out, come hell and what may,' Glinda thought to herself as she entered her and Chuffrey's room, ready to tell a whole bunch of convincing lies to make him not suspect a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

"What in the _hell _was that about?" Chuffrey snapped, slamming the door behind him angrily. He glared at his wife with an impatient look and waited for an answer.

"The Witch is back, Chuffrey. I do believe that Dorothy told us that. You're not going deaf, are you?" Glinda knew that it was probably not a good idea to provoke him when he was like this, but she couldn't help herself.

"Yes, Glinda, I heard." He responded through gritted teeth, mustering every ounce of self-control that he had in order to not slap her senseless. "But what is that?" He pointed a chubby finger at the pink flower clip in Glinda's delicate hand.

"It's a clip, Chuff." At his suspicious gaze, the woman stood and looked out the window. "I don't think you'd understand. It's used for pinning up your hair." She had to keep herself from letting out an amused giggle.

"I know what it's used for!" He shouted. "Dorothy said that the Witch dropped it. Why do you have it and, more importantly, why do you care for it?"

Glinda's breath caught in her throat and she hoped that Chuffrey wouldn't notice her trembling hands. "It's a _hair clip_, Chuffrey. I love these things." He scoffed, rolling his eyes at her chipper tone.

"And how do you know that she wasn't lying? Elphie wasn't one to wear pink." The sentence spilled out of her mouth before Glinda could stop it. She covered her mouth with her hands as Chuffery leaned closer to her.

"Elphie? This is preposterous! There is no way that my _wife _was friends with the Witch." He growled, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to her feet, knocking the flower to the carpet.

Glinda's cerulean eyes widened in pure fright; there was nothing she could do if he attacked her.

* * *

"Could you please tell me where we're going?" Fiyero called, walking as fast as his straw legs could carry him. It seemed like he had to take two steps to equal Elphaba's one long stride.

The Witch turned to face him, the wide-brimmed hat shielding her face from his view and perusal. "It doesn't matter now. Just keep up." She told him bluntly, resuming her fast pace. There was no reason that they should stop now.

"Elphaba, we're almost to the end of the desert." Ever since the melting, the couple had found lodging out in the country of Ix, past the treacherous deserts. Now, Elphaba was leading them back towards Oz and Fiyero didn't like it one bit.

"I've noticed," came her sharp reply. Based on her tone, the scarecrow could tell that she wasn't putting up with his meaningless words.

Elphaba didn't turn to spare him a glance. Surely he knew that she could see that the sand was decreasing and more and more grass was popping up.

It was nighttime, but Fiyero could see the smirk that crossed Elphaba's sharp features. He expected the worst.

"Welcome back to Oz, my sweet." She removed her hand and shoved it into the folds of her great cape, pulling up the hood quickly.

"Why are we back here? Elphaba, if someone should see us-"

Elphaba cut him off with an angry whisper. "I am sure that someone saw us after the landslide; like I said, it doesn't matter now."

The landslide. Fiyero still hadn't been able to fathom why Elphaba had risked their lives just to save some Animals. It made no sense to him and frankly, he didn't really care about them. He just cared that his Fae-Fae was safe. Okay, that sounded a bit cheesy, but he did care. But what bothered him was the fact that she didn't seem to notice their current predicament. The Gale Force officers could find them at any time, even in Ix. Their chances of survival now that they were back in Oz were minimum.

"Just tell me what we're doing here!" The scarecrow pleaded, taking the Witch's hand and then gripping her bony shoulders.

"We're finding Glinda, Fiyero. We need her to help us." Elphaba answered, ripping herself from his loosening grip.

"Do you love me, Elphaba?"

"That was certainly a quick change of topic. Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question."

Elphaba sighed and looked over him. She had been unable to turn him human without the Grimmerie and proof of her failure stood right in front of her. "Of course I love you, Yero. We wouldn't have run off together if I didn't."

Her answer seemed to visibly relax him, but he was still nervous about slinking into the City without being noticed by anyone. Just the mere thought seemed impossible.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner came all too quickly for Dorothy, who had received a lovely pink bubble bath, and was now adorned in a pink checkered dress instead of her regular blue and white one. The maids had said that the dress had been Mrs. Chuffrey's when she was a little girl in the Pertha Hills, and Dorothy felt strangely comforted by that fact.  
Now standing and analyzing her reflection in the looking glass, Dorothy felt like an alien in this strange land. She knew that she was once very comfortable here, but now upon her return she felt like she didn't belong.  
Dorothy shook her head at herself, her unbraided hair falling in waves around her shoulders, like chocolate waves. She was being ridiculous. She was just scared out of her wits by seeing the Witch again. Even as she thought about her, just for a second, Dorothy cringed and tried to get the horrible image of the green woman melting out of her mind.  
But she knew it never would go away.  
A knock on the door brought Dorothy out of her thoughts. A young maid appeared at the doorway, and said in a monotone voice.  
"Dinner is ready, Ms. Gale."  
Dorothy took one last look at herself, somewhat satisfied with her fourteen-year-old self, and followed the maid through the cold corridors to the dining room.  
Upon entering Dorothy immediately saw Mr. and Mrs., Chuffrey seated at the front of the grand wooden table. Pictures adorned the walls, of Mr. and Mrs. Chuffrey of course, and Dorothy glanced at them as she walked past them.  
The maid and Dorothy now reached the table, and the maid pulled out a chair for the girl. Dorothy sat down politely and folded her hands in her lap.  
"Thank you Miss Murth," dismissed Glinda a far away voice. Dorothy looked at her in puzzlement. Mrs. Chuffrey did not seem herself, and she had her head tilted to one side almost away from Dorothy.  
It was all very strange.  
The little girl's eyes now turned to Mr. Chuffrey, who seemed cold and as stern as ever. She had not met him the last time she was here, and she certainly was not too thrilled with his presence.  
How in the world did a sweet witch like Glinda end up with such a cold-hearted man like Sir Chuffrey, thought Dorothy as she looked at both of them together. They did not seem happy with each other, noticed Dorothy as Glinda nibbled quietly on her salad, ignoring her husband while Chuffrey sat in silence pouring himself a glass of brandy. A moment of silence lingered in the dining room.  
"Must you drink more brandy when we have company?" snapped Glinda tensely breaking the silence, her eyes flashing in anger as she gave her husband a look. In doing so, she had turned her head to glare at him, and that's when Dorothy saw it.  
Glinda had a large purple bruise on her left cheek, and she had been trying to avoid Dorothy from seeing it.  
"What I drink does not concern her, nor you Glinda," said Chuffrey as he clenched one of his fists.  
Glinda's face suddenly turned furious, and her fork fell on the table with a clanking sound.  
Dorothy suddenly lost her appetite as she watched Glinda go from being furious to silently glaring at her husband.  
All three of them stopped eating and they sat there in stewing anger, more due to Glinda and Chuffrey.  
"Thank you so much for dinner," piped up Dorothy even though her plate of salad and chicken was full, she had taken about two bites before she lost her hunger.  
"It was our pleasure, " answered Glinda with a tight smile. She sat there in a glittering gown of silver that reminded Dorothy of the stars at night. Dorothy now looked at Chuffrey, who sat there stroking his beard in annoyance. Even though Dorothy did not like him, she could deny the fact that either himself or Glinda always had him dressed well and looking expensive. Tonight he wore some sort of Animal, (or was it animal?) fur vest over a red top with black pants.  
"If you excuse me, Ms. Gale I have very important things I must attend to now, but feel free to tell Glinda again of your arrival and I am sure that she will find a way to send you home," said Chuffrey, glancing at Dorothy and nodding with his gray eyes.  
He quickly left the table with another glass of brandy in his hands.  
Now Dorothy looked at Glinda, who was still sitting there quietly with her hands wringing themselves in her lap.  
"Mrs. Chuffrey," Dorothy broke the silence, "Thank you again for your hospitality. I really do appreciate it."  
Glinda seemed to perk up at that, and she gave Dorothy a very fake smile and said:  
"Of course, Dorothy. It was no trouble."  
Glinda bit her lip then, and moved her fork around in circles in her salad.  
"Mrs. Chuffrey?" Glinda put down her fork.  
"Yes?"  
"What happened- I mean why do you-" Embarrassed and afraid that she was swimming into dangerous waters if she asked about the bruise, Dorothy left her question hanging in the air.  
"Oh, yes…" Glinda said in a false calm voice, "It was nothing dearie. Just an accident."  
But Glinda was lying, lying through her teeth to Dorothy about the bruise. It was not an accident… Chuffrey had hit her on purpose. Just like he did every-time he was mad at her. Sir Chuffrey was known for his temper and his rash actions, and it had been going on for four years ever since Glinda had married him. She had gotten used to it, even though it terrified her every-time it happened.  
But now with Dorothy here, Glinda felt strangely uncomfortable with the fact that someone other than Mockbeggar's staff knew about the abuse. She almost felt nervous about it.  
"Are you sure?" came Dorothy's next question. Glinda looked at the little girl who was glaring at her with a knowing look.  
"Absolutely," answered Glinda swiftly and she looked down at her lap, in which she held the flower clip. Some of the pink petals had been torn and ripped when Chuffrey had snatched it out of her hands. She fingered the frayed edges mournfully, realizing that the flower clip was just like her heart.  
Broken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another installment for you all! Just remember, if you liked it, please review! If you didn't... well, I don't see how that would be the case, but review anyway! Thanks! :D**

* * *

"Elphaba, absolutely not." Fiyero crossed his straw arms and gave the Witch a look of disdain.

"Fiyero, if you'd just listen –" Elphaba pleaded, caressing his face in a meager attempt to get him to agree.

"No, Elphaba, you listen. We were almost killed in that landslide. I not letting you risk our lives just so we can visit Glinda." Fiyero refused to move any farther. He wasn't going to let Elphaba put them both in danger.

"Fine, Fiyero. I'd rather not do this, but I will go without you." She snapped at him, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Fae, don't do this to me."

"I will." She told him, fixing her hood and strolling into the gates of the Emerald City. Fiyero adjusted his cloak about him and followed her into the City.

"Fae, I'm not too sure about this." He lifted his head to survey their surroundings; several people had stopped to stare at the mysterious cloaked couple.

"They won't give us any trouble, I'm sure of it," came Elphaba's quick response. They traveled a bit and then came upon a dingy-looking hotel that was only a few blocks away from the Palace.

"Can I help you?" The manager questioned, seemingly suspicious of their presence. Elphaba brought a gloved hand out of her cloak and tossed a couple of golden coins onto the counter.

"Just get us a room." She snapped at him.

"Any preferences?" He asked, as was hotel etiquette. To be completely honest, he was rather frightened by the woman. The man had said nothing, but he decided to be wary of them both.

"One far away from the rest. We need our privacy." She answered quickly, picking up the pen when he slid the guestbook to her.

Elphaba wasn't sure what to write at first, but she thought quickly and signed the name in neat cursive. The manager watched her closely as she wrote and he could have sworn that he had seen a patch of green when the woman's sleeve had moved. He told himself that it was just a trick of the light, but it had seemed so real. Shaking his head, he banished the intrusive thought. There had been only one green woman in Oz (for all he knew) and she was six feet under; the grave, that is.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Mr. and Mrs. Dillamond, right this way." Fiyero gave Elphaba a knowing look and she lifted back her hood just a tiny bit so that he could see the smirk that was curling at her lips.

The manager handed them a key (which Elphaba swiftly took), bade them a good night's rest, and went on his way with a shake of his head. When Fiyero was sure that the man was out of earshot, he spoke up.

"Fae, that was brilliant! Using Doctor Dillamond's name as an alias, you're so clever!" He exclaimed, a smile lighting up his cloth face.

Elphaba put a finger to her lips to quiet him. "Hush, Fiyero; not so loud." She whispered to him, unlocking the door and shoving him inside. He draped his cloak over the back of a sofa and watched as Elphaba relocked the door. Her face scrunched up in concentration and he knew that she was conjuring a protection spell.

"It is finished." She informed him, slumping to the ground with her back against the oaken door.

"Elphaba!" He ran to her, taking her hands and kissing her forehead.

"No, Fiyero, do not help me. I'm okay." She pushed him away and Fiyero felt a wave of discouragement wash over him.

"Why don't you kiss me anymore, Elphaba? Why don't you love me like you used to?" Fiyero questioned her, fingering the frayed edges of the sofa as he sat upon it.

It was a question that Elphaba couldn't answer. Why didn't she feel the love that she used to? Why didn't she feel the passion that built up in the pit of her stomach whenever he even looked at her? Failure. That one simple word explained it all. All the love was kept captive by her failure. By her inability to turn Fiyero back into his original human state. If none of this had ever happened, she thought sadly, Fiyero would be alive and happy.

"Is it because of what I look like?" Fiyero inquired, disappointed and rather irked by her lack of a response.

"Yero, you know better than I. The outside of a person is nothing to me." She answered him, not having the heart – or the courage- to even look him in the eye.

"If it's not what I look like, then what is it?"

Elphaba let out a long sigh of defeat. "Nothing's the same, Fiyero. Ever since I couldn't turn you back, I felt like such a failure. None of this should have ever happened. You should be by Glinda's side like you were supposed to be. I should never have taken you away from that in the first place."

The Witch's answer surprised him and, truth be told, it felt like a knife in his chest (even though he knew such a thing wouldn't hurt someone like him). "So you regret that I came with you? Do you regret all the love that we shared? And you didn't take me with you, Elphaba. I went with you. There's a difference."

"I don't regret any of that! If you hadn't rescued me, you wouldn't be in this mess." Elphaba expanded.

"And if I hadn't come, what would have happened to you? You'd be dead, or worse. I regret a lot of choices, Elphaba, but that wasn't one of them." He told her, standing to wipe a tear off the green woman's sharp cheek.

"I regret that I couldn't turn you back. That's why I won't kiss you. When I look at you, my failure stares right back at me." She informed him quietly, resting her head on his straw chest.

Fiyero lifted up her chin, shocked when she didn't resist him. "You didn't fail, Elphaba. You saved my life, can't you understand that? I love you." He stated that last part sparingly, frightened that she'd back away and leave him to his own devices.

"You're a fool for loving me, Tigelaar. I don't know how it happened, but I guess I love you too." She cupped his cheek and pulled his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"Now, rest up. We have a big day tomorrow." Elphaba whispered against his lips.

Just the thought made him tremble with anticipation.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now then," said Glinda cheerfully after a moment of solitude and quiet, looking back up at Dorothy and away from the flower clip, "We must figure out how to get you back home to Kansas…"

Glinda chewed on her bottom lip in thought.

"I suppose you haven't brought those ruby slippers with you, have you?" she said glumly.

Dorothy shook her head, "No, they disappeared off my feet as soon as I came back to Kansas."

Glinda sighed, a long drawn out sigh and she tucked a loose blonde curl behind her ear.

"Hm… well that does not leave us with a lot of options then, does it? The Wizard left with the balloon, Madame Morrible's locked up… and-" Glinda's face turned hopeful and she whispered, "I have the Grimmerie…"

She got up suddenly, almost knocking over her chair and called for a servant. The maid who had escorted Dorothy to dinner came in, (Miss Murth, was it?) and stood at attention.

"Yes, Mrs. Chuffrey?"

"Go to my room and fetch a book on my shelves called Gone With The Wind please," Glinda commanded with a slight smile on her face.

Miss Murth left the room as quickly as she came, and when she returned she held a small sized book titled Gone With The Wind on the spine.

Glinda took it eagerly, and Miss Murth turned on her heel and exited. Glinda beamed and opened it on the table.

Dorothy watched, peering closer to Glinda to see what she was doing.

"My eyes aren't as good as they used to be," muttered Glinda, slightly cursing at her trouble seeing the words on the pages to turn the Grimmerie back into its normal self.

Suddenly Glinda looked up at Dorothy with an expression she couldn't quite read. She looked intrigued and determined, a cross between the two. Her eyes bore into Dorothy's with interest.

"Can you… read this?" she paused pushing the book towards Dorothy, her mind trying to put the pieces together. Dorothy wasn't from Oz, and neither was the Wizard but Glinda had a feeling that Dorothy was more powerful than the Wizard had been. She sensed something about the girl that Dorothy hadn't even realized that she had.

Dorothy looked down at the page.

She could read it all right; she could read it quite clearly. But why as to Glinda was so mystified to ask such a question was beyond Dorothy. Maybe there was some magic that couldn't be read by Ozians.

"Yes, I can. But I don't know what it means," answered Dorothy honestly. For it was true, it wasn't like regular words, but jumbled up words.

Suddenly the first words on the page rearranged themselves, and it now read:

On Restoration.

Dorothy was confused, "It says on restoration, Mrs. Chuffrey, what does that mean?" She looked up at the older woman, who grew silent.

"It must mean on restoration of the book, this is not its original form," said Glinda taking it back from Dorothy.

She read it over quickly in her head, mumbling certain words under her breath.

"Well here goes nothing. Once we get the Grimmerie into its original form I think I will be able to find a spell to send you home," Glinda was talking more to Dorothy but for some reason she had lowered her voice considerably and leaned forward towards the young girl.

Dorothy now got a chance to really look at Glinda the Good. Her face heart-shaped, her hair perfectly coiffed and curled to show off her blonde luster, her lips, for lack of a better word, were a perfect shade of red, and her eyes though bright blue held some sort of anger or jaded quality in them that made them look dark when she was angry or concentrating.

"Now, Dorothy I must ask you something. Should anyone in my staff or my husband ask us what we did tonight, you will lie to them and say we spent the night talking, not doing magic. Do you understand? Only a few people in Oz know that I can actually do magic, not well but still good enough, and with the Emperor's bans on magic, I cannot risk anyone knowing that I am still practicing. Do I make myself clear?"

This was the first time Dorothy had seen Glinda deadly serious, and it scared her a bit.

"Of course, Mrs. Chuffrey," replied Dorothy obediently.

She glanced around the room, and now realized that all of the servants had diminished. It was just she and Glinda in the dining room now. The large French doors had been shut as well, when had that happened?

She returned her attention back to Glinda who was now murmuring the words under her breath, with her eyes closed, fully concentrating.

When she was done they both looked at the book waiting for something to happen.

Nothing did.

"Pigspittle," cursed Glinda as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Was something suppose to happen?" asked Dorothy a bit confused.

Glinda nodded; bit her lip hard, and thought for a moment. Oh why hadn't she paid more attention in Ms. Greyling's Sorcery class at **? She racked her brains thinking.

She looked back at the book, was there something she was missing? Her eyes read and read over the spell about a million times.

Exhausted and more frustrated with herself, Glinda sat down in her chair, defeated.

Dorothy spoke up then about an idea that had been forming in her head ever since Glinda had asked her if she could read the writing.

"What if, Mrs. Chuffrey, what if we both read the spell together? After all two heads are better than one; Uncle Henry always says that when I can't figure something out. Then he helps me, and I find a solution to my problem."

Glinda looked up at her, and a smile formed on her face.

"That's it! I think that will work. But still… I don't know. I mean you told me four years ago that you were not a witch. Have you been studying sorcery in school?"

Dorothy shook her head, "Not sorcery, but I've been studying Social Studies. But I guess that's not the same as magic."

"Alright, it's worth a try. I mean what is the worst that can happen?" Glinda blurted out before she had a chance to stop herself. She dimly remembered blowing up Elphaba's sandwich one time at Shiz. She really hoped neither that Dorothy, nor herself would explode like that sandwich did.

Dorothy moved from the other side of the table to Glinda, and they stood there side by side.

"Ready?" asked Glinda and when she looked over at Dorothy, she saw Elphaba. But it really wasn't Elphaba; it was just Glinda's imagination playing tricks on her. As soon as Glinda realized this, she stopped staring at Dorothy and looked down at the book.

"Yes," said Dorothy, not sure what she was ready for but she was ready for something.

Just as they both were about to say the spell Cherrystone barged in, and excused himself.

"I am sorry Mrs. Chuffrey but there is a ruckus outside. Something about a Clock of the Time Dragon show."

"The Time Dragon?" asked Glinda her voice wavering a bit, "But why now?"

Cherrystone shrugged, "I don't know, Mum. Sir Chuffrey is outside talking to them right now…"

Cherrystone had made a large understatement when he had said that Chuffrey was 'talking' to the Time Dragon entertainers. He was more yelling at them, observed Glinda as she strolled out, Gone With The Wind in her hands, and Dorothy by her side to the gardens to see what was going on.

"And I will NOT have some circus performers tell me that they will be doing a show in my barn!" shouted Chuffrey in the face of a dwarf with a gruff beard.

"Listen, Sir Chuffrey I don't make up the rules. I follow where the Time Dragon Clock tells me to go. You got a problem with it, go talk to the Dragon," he motioned behind him at the huge silver animatronic Dragon that was being wheeled towards the barn by a large Lion and a young veiled woman.

"Darling," cut in Glinda as soon as she sensed that this dwarf and Chuffrey were going to soon be in a heated argument.

Chuffrey turned to look at her.

"Can you believe this? This dwarf has the nerve to show up here and tell me that the Time Dragon told him to come here and perform a show to us!" exploded Chuffrey.

"The name's Mr. Boss, and yes I do have the nerve," interrupted the dwarf a bit testily.

Chuffrey glared at Mr. Boss, and Glinda glared at Chuffrey.

"Well I think it's delightful," said Glinda quite coldly, "If you do not wish to attend Chuffrey, then don't. But I think it will be a nice surprise for our staff and myself, and our guest," said Glinda pointedly.

Mr. Boss gave her a quick flash of teeth, a compromise of a smile Glinda assumed and without another word turned back to his companions and headed towards the barn.

Chuffrey cursed and stepped forward, close to Glinda.

"Do you know what the Clock of the Time Dragon does? It mocks the core of our civilization. What will you say if they mock me, my position, our Glorious Wizard?"

Glinda let out one cold laugh, "Then I will laugh along with the rest of everyone, and say what a delightful pretend show! Do not get so tense about these things, Chuffrey."

The man crossed his arms in a huff, "Then I will not go. You can go if you want but then I do hope they make a mockery out of you, my dear," he whispered in her ear so softly.

Then he turned and headed back into the house.

Glinda stood there for a moment, silent as she tried to make a decision.

"Well Traper what are you standing around like that for? Round up the staff and tell them to head to the barn for a special nighttime entertainment. Dorothy, you come with me and we will head to the barn ourselves right now."

With Traper now off to tell the staff, and Dorothy by her side Glinda strolled through her gardens towards the newly refurbished white barn.

"Mrs. Chuffrey, I don't understand what this Clock of the Time Dragon thing is exactly?" asked Dorothy once they were sitting inside the barn watching the entertainers set up.

The Lion was moving set pieces around, while the woman was counting props.

A strange bunch, thought Glinda, not at all normal.

Glinda opened her mouth to answer Dorothy when Mr. Boss cut her off.

"The Time Dragon clock tells the future, Ms. Gale. I dimly recalled it telling us of your arrival four years ago. Brr over here is convinced that it got its facts wrong on your journey." Mr. Boss motioned to where the Lion was, and Dorothy's face morphed into one of the excitement.

"Cowardly Lion?" she exclaimed running over to him and hugging him.

Glinda had turned her attention away from the reuniting friends and was now glancing through Gone With The Wind.

"I'll be needing The Grimmerie back, Lady Glinda," said Mr. Boss absentmindedly while he checked something over.

Glinda felt her face pale.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she dismissed pulling the book closer towards her, and avoiding Mr. Boss's gaze.

"Oh come on now, Lady Glinda. I know Elphaba-"

"Don't!" cried out Glinda looking harsh at the mention of her friend's name.

But Mr. Boss continued, "I know that she gave it to you that night. I know that it took disguise as Gone With The Wind, and I need it back."

"Why?" Glinda's voice turned icy.

"The Time Dragon says so," said Mr. Boss simply. He reached for it, and Glinda let him take the book.

"But what if I need it?" asked Glinda.

"The Dragon says that someone else needs it more than you. I have to deliver it to them."

"And who might that be?"

Mr. Boss winked at her, "You'll find out tonight, during the show."

Letting out a groan as he walked away from her, Glinda now waited for Dorothy to return from her chat with the Lion.

Soon the staff arrived and perched themselves on the benches that were in the barn. Glinda looked towards where the 'stage' was to see that the grand dragon was perched high on a metal bar connecting two sheets of metal. A red velvet curtain was in between the sheets, just like a stage.

Dorothy now returned, all excited and happy, and Glinda sat in stewing annoyance. What was this show anyways? Was it truly what Chuffrey had said, or was it about the future? As the lights dimmed, Glinda realized that she would soon find out.

She sat next to Dorothy in the front row and the rest of the staff sat behind in them in hushed silence.

The dragon roared to life, literally, with it's vacant black eyes turning a brilliant red color. It swished this way and that, making noise all the while.

"Act 1," came Mr. Boss's voice, "The Witch's Death."

Suddenly the curtain opened and numerous puppets came onstage. One was distinctively the Wicked Witch Of The West, the puppet had green skin and the complementary hat to go along with the black dress it wore. One the other side of the stage stood puppet versions of Dorothy, The Scarecrow, The Tin Man, and the Lion. It showed the melting of the Witch and Glinda grew unsettled. She hoped to Lurline that this did not show her at the witch's castle at the time of her death.

To her surprise it showed the Scarecrow staying in the castle after the melting, and then opening a trapdoor to reveal a very much alive Wicked Witch of the West.

A gasp was heard from the audience, the loudest one from Glinda who seemed to be frozen in shock from seeing the mere possibility that her friend might just be alive.

The next scene showed the Scarecrow and the Witch disappeared off somewhere else.

"Act 2: The Celebrations," said Mr. Boss.

The curtains closed for a moment and then opened showing a puppet Glinda now onstage in a glittering gown of blue. Glinda had to give credit to whoever made these puppets, for they were more life-like than she would care to admit.

The puppet Glinda actually smiled and waved to a crowd of adoring Ozians, and flew up into the sky in her bubble. As soon as she was far enough away though she started to cry and she hugged a fabric Grimmerie to her chest, holding it close. Then it showed a puppet Dorothy in red shoes traveling back to Kansas.

"Act 3: Dorothy's Return," said Mr. Boss in a monotone voice.

Again the curtains closed and opened, and this time it revealed puppet Glinda and puppet Chuffrey at Mockbeggar. It showed Traper bringing in Dorothy. Then it showed Dorothy giving Glinda the flower clip. The puppet Glinda held the flower clip in her hands as tears streamed down the made up face. In the background there was mini puppets, mini puppets of a younger Galinda and the Wicked Witch Of The West.

"Oh Oz, no," uttered Glinda as she soon realized what this was.

But the show continued on. It showed Galinda giving Elphaba the flower clip. Then the mini puppets disappeared and the show began with Chuffrey and Glinda in their room. Puppet Chuffrey slapped puppet Glinda hard across the face and once again Glinda cried.

The show rushed through dinner until it was the part when Dorothy and Glinda were alone. It showed a puppet Glinda opening the Grimmerie in disguise; which was the fabric Grimmerie with the words Gone With The Wind written in paint over it.

Puppet Glinda mouthed words, and did hand motions.

Glinda felt her stomach drop immediately. If anyone went with that information to the Emperor she could be put in Southstairs. Glinda bit on the nails of her hand nervously while she sat in silence. The whole barn was silent, probably more horrified at the truth and accuracy of the Time Dragon. Glinda knew that she was horrified. She was beginning to be glad that Chuffrey had decided to not come, what would he say to her if he saw her younger self and the Wicked Witch being friends? He would probably hit her again.

Mr. Boss's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Act 4: The Wicked Witch's Return."

That made Glinda's whole body freeze up. She struggled to breathe. The Dragon had to be wrong. Elphaba was dead, long dead and gone. There was no way that she could- yet the facts made Glinda question that theory. The Time Dragon did show them that the Scarecrow left with the Wicked Witch, but why him?

The act opened with the landslide in Munchkinland, showing the puppets Elphaba and the Scarecrow again helping some Animals out. It also showed Dorothy in the mix. Then it showed two hooded figures traveling along the Desert, obviously the Witch and the Scarecrow.

It showed them kiss, a lustful kiss; which made Glinda uncomfortable for some reason. The puppets found shelter in a dusty hotel which was near a very lit up and green Emerald City off to the side.

The puppets then moved again, traveling through many lands, which were just different backgrounds until they came to a very familiar place.

"Mockbeggar Hall," murmured Glinda in a faint whisper as she recognized the mansion's white columns and the garden in the front.

The puppets Elphaba and Scarecrow waited outside of Mockbeggar Hall with the Grimmerie in Elphaba's hands until puppet Glinda came rushing out. It showed her hugging both of them.

The curtain then fell, but the puppets reappeared on the side. It was only three puppets. Puppet Elphaba, Scarecrow and Glinda appeared on the other side when suddenly the puppets disappeared and in their place came puppet Galinda, puppet Elphaba at **, and lastly puppet Fiyero.

They all waved to the audience and puppet Fiyero kissed them both hard.

The lights turned on and Time Dragon shut down.

Glinda sat there, trembling. The show was worse than she had feared. It had just exposed her, and Elphaba, and Fiyero. Oh Fiyero, she couldn't even bear to comprehend that what she had just seen told her that Fiyero was the infamous Scarecrow.

Glinda was too fussed and frightened to care.

"You!" she nearly screamed at Mr. Boss, "How dare you? How dare your show even propose those things even happened!

"The Clock never lies, Lady Glinda," said Mr. Boss in a deathly serious tone…

Hope you all liked the really long chapter. I had so much fun with this one! Please review!

Bubble


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that this chapter was so delayed! School has been almost unbearable and I have three auditions in the next week. But enjoy and please review! -Meghan**

* * *

There was silence. Glinda didn't dare turn to look at any of the occupants of the barn, already sensing their shocked expressions. Without another word, she hoisted up her skirts and stormed out of the barn, her head held high.

"Elphie, she's alive. Fiyero, he's alive too." She muttered under her breath, still not believing. How is it possible that the two of them could still be in the land of the living? After everything that she saw at Kiamo Ko, the entire theory seemed preposterous.

Glinda hadn't noticed where she was walking until she stopped in front of the bedroom that she shared with her atrocious husband. Her face blanched and she clenched her fists in nervousness. Had Cherrystone already informed Chuffrey about the show? If so, it was better to wait out the night in the hotel. She couldn't bear to think of how he would react to the news.

Painstakingly, she twisted the knob and pushed the door open, screaming when a book flew dangerously close to her head.

"Chuffrey, I don't think it's proper to throw a novel at your wife." She commented sarcastically. Glinda stopped for a moment, pondering her words. It seemed like Elphaba had rubbed off on her after all.

Chuffrey turned, his fat face even more vermillion than normal. "Where's the book, Glinda? Where's the Ozdamned book?" He shouted at her.

Glinda knew what book he was talking about and by the way that Chuffrey glared at her, she suspected that he knew as well. "I don't have it anymore. It was stolen." It wasn't a lie; but it also wasn't the truth.

Chuffrey crossed the room and crouched down until his beefy face was only centimeters from hers. "Don't lie to me, you witch!" He snorted, slapping her hard across the face.

Glinda stumbled backwards, her delicate hand pressed to the porcelain surface of her cheek. "Chuffrey, please, it doesn't have to be this way." She pleaded with him, whimpering as he moved closer.

"Oh my dear, I believe it does." Glinda screeched as he slammed his fist into her stomach, forcing her to the ground.

"Chuffrey, please…."

Her protests were getting her nowhere and he was just getting started. Chuffrey pulled her to her feet and gripped her pale arm, covering her mouth with his other hand as he twisted her arm. Glinda knew what he was going to do and she decided that she wouldn't go down without a fight. She kicked him hard in the manhood and he stumbled away from her in agony.

"I've had it, you bitch!" He shouted, grabbing her arm once more and snapping it as easy as one would snap a twig.

Glinda howled, clenching her arm and falling to the ground, sobbing as tears streamed down her heart-shaped face. "I'll be back later." Chuffrey snarled, aiming a well-placed kick to her ribs before leaving the room.

Glinda curled up into a ball on the Oriental rug, cradling her broken arm tenderly. There was no point in seeing a doctor now, considering the hour, but she had to leave before her monster of a husband returned. She stumbled to her feet and opened the door, taking a panoramic glance around the hallway before continuing. No one seemed to have noticed her screams and she slowly but surely made her way to the front gates.

The Good Witch, even though the night breeze was chilly, removed her shawl and wrapped it around her arm in a makeshift sling. She didn't know exactly where she was or where she was going, but the blonde supposed that she was somewhere close to the Emerald City by now.

"Fiyero, I'm going out." Elphaba announced, grabbing her cape off the back of the chair and wrapping it around her slim frame.

Fiyero grabbed her bony hand and brought her to him. "No, you're not. Fae, you promised that you'd stay with me tonight."

Elphaba seemed to ponder this for a moment before answering. "Fine; you can come with me then." She flashed a characteristic smirk in his general direction and then placed the hood over her narrow head.

The Scarecrow shook his head before doing the same. He didn't know why he was letting Elphaba just boss him around like this. Well, maybe it was the fact that he was hopelessly in love with her and was willing to do anything to gain her love in return.

"But it's getting late-"He protested.

"That's for the best, my sweet." She retorted quickly, opening the door and whirled down the stairs, her cape flapping behind her like a loyal familiar.

The couple walked onto the streets of the Emerald City, surprised at the nightlife. Shops had hung colored light from the windows and it seemed that everyone was out and about. So it surprised Fiyero when Elphaba linked her gloved fingers with his. A smile graced his lips and he kissed her cheek gently.

Elphaba didn't seem to notice his kiss and she led him to the outskirts of the City. The stars were brighter than normal and she leaned her head on his shoulder in a rare show of affection. Just when Fiyero was about to pull her into a loving kiss, she got to her feet.

"Fiyero, look! I think someone's hurt!" Fiyero tried to protest and stop her, but Elphaba rushed over to where Glinda was laying in the grass, clutching her arm and gasping.

"Miss, are you alright?" Elphaba knelt down to check for a pulse. Just then, the cerulean eyes opened and the Witch openly gasped.

"Glinda?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Glinda? Is that really you?" asked Elphaba, her voice unusually high and nervous. She looked deep into those blue eyes that she knew so well. Glinda swallowed hard, almost exhausted in the effort of staying awake due to the immense amount of pain coursing through her body.

"Yes," she said hoarsely, still clutching her broken arm. Fiyero had now moved closer to Glinda and her eyebrows scrunched in a bit of confusion. Then she remembered what the Time Dragon had shown her and she reorganized her face.

"Glin?" came Fiyero's voice in worry.

She glanced at him, and tried smiling but in the effort she became weak and before she could say anything else she went limp and passed out in the grass.

Fiyero looked at Elphaba who was looking at the unconscious blonde in the grass.

" Oh no, no," muttered Elphaba as she shook her head, "Fiyero, she's really hurt. We're going to have to take her back to the hotel."

Fiyero sent her a look, "Take Glinda the Good Witch back to a hotel in the Emerald City without getting caught? Oh yes, that plan has no flaws whatsoever."

"Do you want us to just leave her here?" snapped Elphaba already swooping Glinda up in her arms.

"No, of course I don't! I was just merely thinking about-"

Suddenly Elphaba clasped a hand over his cloth mouth and shushed him.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered extremely softly.

Fiyero strained his ears he did hear something.

"It's the sound of boots marching," explained Elphaba.

"The Gale Force," muttered Fiyero.

They caught each other's gaze and soon they were hurriedly sped away from the grass, and into the city.

There were several people out and about in the city, and they gave Elphaba and Fiyero curious looks as they walked past them. With Elphaba holding Glinda and Fiyero walking besides her, they sure looked like they were up to something. Luckily no one caught enough of a glance at Glinda to recognize that it was the Good Witch. If they had, the Gale Force would have been upon them faster than they would have anticipated.

Soon they reached the dilapidated hotel. Opening the front door, Fiyero came face to face with the manager at the front desk.

"Good morning sir," said the manager politely, "Were you and your wife out for a nice stroll around the city?"

"Yes, we were," Fiyero nodded, keeping his cloak around him so that the manager couldn't see his cloth body or face.

The manager nodded once more and turned around to look for something. That was when Fiyero motioned to Elphaba to come in with Glinda and they both bolted to their room.

The manager had sensed the running, and looked up just in time to see Glinda's feet dangling out of Elphaba's arms and her head on the other side.

Alarmed beyond belief, the manager picked up the phone.

"Yes-yes, can I speak to the Gale Force Commander please? I believe there has been a kidnapping by this couple at my hotel… I think it was Glinda the Good," said the manager softly, glancing back at the hallway where he had seen the feet and the golden curls.

He shuddered at the thought, and put the phone down once he was done talking.

Now all he had to do was wait…

* * *

After the accusations by Glinda and the Time Dragon Clock, the staff had retired to their bedchambers all silent as the grave. Dorothy, however, remained with the performers, eager to know what the heck she had just watched.

"Explain it to me, Lion," she asked the big furry Animal as they walked around the barn while the others took down the set.

"Explain what, Dorothy?"

"The show. Why was Mrs. Chuffrey so upset about it?"

Mr. Boss glanced at the Lion now as he carried 'Gone With The Wind' in his arms.

"Cuz it revealed her for who she truly is. You gotta understand, Dorothy, that the Wicked Witch Of The West and Glinda the Good were once teenagers, and children."

"But it showed her being friends with the Wicked Witch…" mused Dorothy.

"They were. They were best of friends at ** University. They actually were room-mates."

"Roommates?" laughed Dorothy, "The Wicked Witch Of The West and Glinda the Good?"

"Glinda was also friends with Elphaba's, The Wicked Witch Of The West, sister Nessarose who became the Wicked Witch Of The East."

Dorothy looked at Mr. Boss with raised eyebrows and a confused expression.

"But surely this couldn't have happened! If they were friends then why would they-"

Suddenly the veiled woman cut her off sharply, "Shouldn't we be going somewhere?"

Mr. Boss smirked at her, "We should…" he murmured and he turned back to Dorothy.

"I'm afraid that's all I can tell you, Ms. Gale. The rest you will have to find out from Glinda herself…"

He winked at her, and turned away.

Brr, the Cowardly Lion pushed the Dragon cart out of the barn and the performers followed behind them.

Dorothy watched as they walked away up over the hills towards the City. She looked up into the night sky, at the glistening stars, and tried to make sense of it all. Oz was certainly not the same as it used to be. With no Wizard, no Wicked Witches, no tornados one would have thought Oz would be a more peaceful place. And yet it seemed entirely on edge, and more terrifying than it had been last time.

Dorothy realized that she would have to watch her back at all times and be much more cautious. Oz was turning into a dangerous place and she only had so many people that she could trust. Speaking of people she could trust, Dorothy wondered if she could even trust Glinda at all anymore. After what had just happened, Dorothy was a bit wary of the blonde. She hadn't realized just how well someone could keep a secret, until tonight. But maybe there was more to it than she realized. As Uncle Henry said, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. Maybe Glinda had a good reason to lie… Dorothy would just have to wait and find out.

Suddenly a rough hand grabbed her shoulder painfully and Dorothy twisted around, yelping in pain, to see whom it was.

"Where is she?" screamed Chuffrey as he shook Dorothy, looking dangerously drunk and horrible.

Dorothy was frightened, frightened than she ever had been and she looked around for help but there was no one.

She was all alone left to fend for herself…

She screamed and hoped to God that someone would hear her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here's a new chapter! Sorry that I've kept you waiting for so long. School has been a pain and so have rehearsals. Enjoy! c:** - Antiwicked

* * *

Dorothy stumbled back into her room, silent tears working their way down her cheeks. Chuffrey hadn't hurt her that bad; there weren't any broken bones, at least. But she wasn't used to getting hit, especially not by a man that was old enough to be her father. She sat on the bed, crossing her arms in despair. She wanted to go home. She didn't want to be involved with that weird _Gone with the Wind _book nor did she want to be involved with Lady Chuffrey and her atrocious husband. She just wanted to be back in Kansas.

"Miss Gale?" Murth painstakingly opened the door and pressed a hand to her bosom. "My Oz, what happened to you, child?" She questioned, sitting next to the girl and patting her hand comfortingly. She had never had children and she wasn't sure what to do.

"It was that man, her husband." Dorothy managed to choke out between her utter sobs of desolation. Murth seemed surprised, but not overly shocked. She had suspected Chuffrey from the beginning, after seeing Glinda almost every morning with bruises on her face or her neck.

Dorothy leaned her head on Murth's shoulder, like she would do when she was with her Aunt Em. Just the thought of her relatives who were probably worried sick about her made her sob even more.

Murth sighed as she wrapped her thin arms around the girl. Oz, Lady Glinda, where are you?

"Ow, Elphie! That hurt!" Glinda cried as Elphaba gently examined her arm.

"Well, it's broken alright." The Witch noted, ignoring the blonde's complaints. "I can't fix this without the Grimmerie." She muttered, running her slender green fingers through her ebony hair. Fiyero put a gloved hand on her shoulder tenderly. He hated that this had happened and she was even more stressed than usual.

"I can deal with it." Glinda told her, although tears were spilling down her pale cheeks. "I just don't want to go back there." She told them, whimpering in pain.

Elphaba pursed her lips and then adjusted Glinda's shawl so that it made a better sling than the one that the blonde herself had made. "This'll have to do for now." She told them with a sigh.

There was silence as Elphaba thought of what to do next until there was a loud banging on the door. "Open up!" A harsh voice screamed. Fiyero pushed Elphaba towards the walk-in closet but it was too late. The guards threw open the door and had guns pointed at them in seconds.

"I should have known." Cherrystone stepped out from behind the guards and stood in front of Elphaba. "I'll have the pleasure of killing the Witch myself." He cocked his gun and shot but Fiyero had stepped in front of her and the bullet got stuck in his straw body.

"You'll have to go through me first." Fiyero growled at him and one of the guards restrained him.

"Take them both. And get Lady Glinda back to the Palace." Cherrystone ordered as a it took a couple of guards to restrain Elphaba.

"You'll regret this, Cherrystone. I swear."

Cherrystone kept Elphaba far away from Fiyero and for good reasons. As Elphaba walked with her hands bound behind her back, Cherrystone kept eyeing her lustfully and it was starting to get on her last nerve.

"What do you want, Cherrystone?" She barked at him, her brown eyes narrowing in suspicion and anger. The officer just looked at her for a moment and then got closer to her. In the impending darkness, his gesture went unseen.

"It gets lonely as a soldier, Miss Elphaba." The formality in which he spoke her name sent eerie shivers down her spine and she turned her head away from him.

"I'm sure it does, General." Elphaba spat out his title in anger and she still didn't turn to look at him.

Cherrystone, rather irritated at her lack of participation, grasped her chin and she gasped as he forced her to look at him. He slipped his hand over her mouth and glared at her.

"Your beloved Scarecrow isn't here to protect you now." He whispered, cackling wickedly.


End file.
